


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by FemSh3p



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSh3p/pseuds/FemSh3p
Summary: “You can make it!” Wynonna had yelled. Waverly shook her head. “Yes, you can. Baby girl, jump!” Wynonna shouted again, stretching out her hand as far as she could. She could see Waverly hesitate, and then she backed up a few feet. The water was beginning to fill the hallway she was standing in not leaving much room but enough to get a running start. With a cry that was drowned out by the raging storm, Waverly flung herself off the sinking half of the ship and reached for her sister’s hand.-----Tomb Raider story turned Earp
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 25





	Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

\- Waverly -

The swell of the ship rocked back and forth, almost methodically, underneath her. Waverly couldn’t decide if that helped the nausea building in her stomach or not. Rather than think about the waves rolling in time with her stomach, she decided to focus on the music blasting in her earbuds. She had turned on her phone to play Shania Twain, the country artist’s smooth voice helping to take her mind off her current predicament.

Her older sister, Wynonna, hadn’t wanted her to go on this exploration with her. Wynonna had managed to get a gig doing a documentary of a team of archaeologists who were searching for an artifact. She had been so happy for the elder Earp sister, squealing when she had told her the news back in their little cabin in the Purgatory woods. She had begged her sister to convince the team to let her go too. After all, Waverly had just graduated with her masters’s degree in archeological studies, with a concentration in dead languages. She was made for this trip, she had told her sister. Wynonna had adamantly said no, citing that Waverly had just spent the last 4 out of 5 years trapped under dusty old books in a quiet library. That she wasn’t ready for the risk of trekking through dense unknown jungles, and that she wouldn’t be able to handle the toll that exploration would take. They screamed at each other for nearly an hour after that, and it ended with Waverly telling Wynonna that she just couldn’t stand that Waverly might be more cut out for the trip than she was. Which led to a scoffing Wynonna punching a hole in the old drywall, before yelling at Waverly that her inferiority complex was going to get her killed. The two stood in silence before Wavely stormed past Wynonna, and out of the door of the homestead. She could hear her sister calling after her, but she ignored her, hopping in her jeep and driving to the McCready household. She knew it’d be empty, and she’d be able to have a breakdown there in peace.

She couldn’t say she was surprised when the blue and red lights started flashing behind her. She didn’t know how fast she had been going, but she knew she was speeding, she just hadn’t bothered to care. She pulled her jeep off to the side of the empty stretch of road she had been tearing down. She’d hardly been able to see through the tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t need to see to know who had pulled her over.

“Waverly Earp, what the hell are you doing? Do you know how fast you were going?” She heard a familiar voice say, though the tone was a bit angrier than she was used to. Waverly didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, past the gasps that were escaping her despite her attempt at staying calm.

“Waves…” The officer let out, when she approached the window of the red jeep. Waverly hadn’t bothered to roll it down, but she also hadn’t bothered to lock the door. She felt the cold Purgatory winter air hit her face as the officer opened the door. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the woman who was unbuckling her seat belt and pulling her into her arms. Nicole’s embrace cut off the biting chill of the wind from where her face was wet with tears, and it provided some comfort.

“Waves, what’s wrong?” The red haired woman said, as she squeezed Waverly to her chest. Waverly’s face flushed, but she was having a hard time focusing on the awkwardness she felt in the back of her brain.

“I got into a fight with Wynonna.” Waverly got out between hiccups. It just started pouring out from there, all the details of the hour long screaming match, and when she was finished she just buried her face into the sleeve of Nicole’s puffy Purgatory PD jacket. She let herself sit in the silence before she really remembered who she was speaking to. Pulling herself back from Nicole’s arm, she pushed gently at the officer’s shoulders until she was seated back in her jeep. When she looked back into Nicole’s eyes she saw pity, and was that disappointment? If it was, it was gone in an instant as Nicole dipped her head.

“Here I am ranting to you about my sister.” Waverly said, furiously wiping at her eyes. “Putting you in the spot to choose between me and your best friend.”

“Hey.” Nicole said, looking back up. “Just because your sister and I have been friends since we were 10, does not mean you aren’t important to me.” Waverly looked away from Nicole, trying not to read too much into the statement. She’d had a crush on the red haired woman since she was 12 and Nicole had pulled her from a frozen lake she’d fallen into. But Nicole was 6 years older than her, and at the time, a 12 year old having a crush on an 18 year old felt scandalous. However, here she was a decade later and 22 didn’t seem that far off from 28.

“I know…” Waverly said, her breathing finally coming back to a pace one would consider normal. “I’m sorry I was speeding. I was trying to get to Gus’s house so that I could have this embarrassing meltdown alone.” She chuckled at the end to try and bring some lightheartedness back to the situation.

“Well… I guess I can let you off with a warning this time.” Nicole said, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. “But Waves, even if you’re upset, you can’t go tearing down the roads at 105 mph. With these back road curves and gravel, you could have killed yourself.” she finished, the frown firmly planting itself back on her face.

Waverly’s mouth fell open in shock. “I had no idea I was going that fast! Oh my god.” she said, looking to the steering wheel, trying to recall the speedometer creeping that high. “I just couldn't get the image of Wynonna punching the wall out of my head. You remember when I went to live with Gus, and your parents decided to foster Wynonna?” Nicole nodded with sadness in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything further. “I know you and her were friends back then, but I don’t know how much you know about what happened. When they’d taken us from the homestead, Wynonna didn’t want to be separated from me. She got angry at the CPS worker and punched the wall. It was the last thing I saw on the way out of the house. I was 6 at the time, and after that I didn’t see Wynonna until I was 12.”

Nicole didn’t say anything, and Waverly didn’t know if she was waiting for her to continue or if she just didn’t know what to say. In the silence, the memory of her reunion with Wyonna came back to her, hitting her in the chest like a pound of bricks. “I’d left school on my own before Gus had come to pick me up. This group of girls in my class had been calling me names all year, and normally I’d just ignore it, but this time they’d been talking about Wynonna. Saying awful things about her and what she’d done.” Waverly gulped down the fresh wave of tears that came with the memory. “Saying that I was going to end up trash just like her. I couldn’t take it, so I ran away.” Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes and when she only saw warmth and encouragement, she decided to continue. “That’s the day I met you, the day you pulled me from the lake. I don’t think I ever told you why I was out there. I was trying to get back to the homestead, but I didn’t realize there was a lake under the fresh snow. So I kept walking in the direction I thought it was.” Waverly dipped her head again, and twisted the fringe on her scarf with cold fingers. “It had been so long since I’d seen Wynonna that I didn’t recognize her. When you two found me and started yelling, I didn’t know who you were. So I kept running, and that’s when the ice gave way.” That’s where she decided to stop the story. It’s not like Nicole didn’t know the rest of it anyways, and she didn’t want to relive the experience of nearly drowning in an icy black hole.

“The last time I saw Wynonna as angry as she was today, I didn’t see her again for 6 years. Now she’s about to leave on this incredible adventure without me, and I can’t stop the dread in my gut telling me it’ll be another unbearable amount of time until I see her again.” They were silent like that for a while, Waverly seated in her Jeep with her head hanging down, and Nicole standing so close that her hips brushed the side of Waverly’s leg. The next thing that Waverly knew, Nicole had taken her hand under Waverly’s chin and pushed up until she looked her in the eyes. When Nicole spoke, her words sent Waverly’s stomach to butterflies.

“Come stay the night with me.”

\- Nicole -

“If you keep throwing bottles like that, the captain is going to throw you overboard himself.” Nicole said as yet another empty whiskey bottle sailed through the air and struck it’s target with a now all too familiar crash.

“Dolls likes me too much to do that.” Wynonna hurled back with an air of indifference that Nicole could see right through. The eldest Earp had been throwing bottles at the hull of the ship for almost an hour now, chucking a new one each time she emptied it.

“I don’t know if I’d test your luck there.” Nicole said, turning her attention back to her book. She’d been sitting cross legged on a crate in the cargo area of the ship, reading a book Waverly had lent her, and supervising Wynonna in case she had a few too many.

The elder Earp sighed heavily before reaching into the small open crate next to her to pull out a new glass bottle of whiskey. Nicole glanced up from her book at the motion, eyeing Wynonna steadily.

“Quit judging me, Judgey McJudgerton.” Wynonna said before she tipped her head back for a hearty swig. After a few gulps she hissed as she lowered the bottle. “You’re worse than you know who.” She finished.

“You can say your own sister's name, Wynonna.” Nicole deadpanned, lowering her book to send a glare the brunette’s way. This fight between the two sisters had gotten to a ridiculous level, neither being willing to admit they did wrong, and neither willing to talk to the other about it. They both, however, felt perfectly willing to talk to Nicole about it. At Length.

“I could, but I’d run the risk of accidentally saying it three times, and then Sneaky McBackstabber might appear.” Wynonna said, avoiding Nicole’s gaze.

“Seriously, Wy. Name calling, really?” Nicole said with a sigh. “You should just go and talk to her about what’s happened. I’m sure you two can work something out.”

“What’s there to work out?” Wynonna said with an air of nonchalance that Nicole knew was fake. “She threw a hissy fit when I told her she couldn't come on this expedition, for her own good.” She emphasized with a point in the red head’s direction. “And she went behind my back to Dolls, with her degree in dead people shit, and snuck herself a spot anyways.”

“You went behind Dolls’ back to sneak me on board.” Nicole said with a shrug. “What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that you’re a cop, and you can handle yourself in stressful situations. Waverly has never done anything like this before, she’s not physically or mentally ready for the toll it would take if something happened to her. I’m pissed at her because she’s turning this around on me trying to say I’m overprotective. I’m not, I just know that she can’t handle it, and she also can’t handle that I’m right. Plus,” Wynonna added with an eyebrow waggle. “What would I do without my best friend to keep me Haught at night if we run into a freak blizzard.”

Nicole sighed, she’d been trying so hard to be a shoulder to cry on for both sisters. She’d grown up in the same household as Wynonna, they were practically sisters themselves, but Waverly was different. She’d had a crush on her since she’d come back from college, all grown up and independent. Of course she’d known Waverly since she was just a kid, and she got to watch her grow up even. The affection she had felt towards Waverly then had been one that was more of a guardian, more familial. She knew she cared for Waverly, and wanted the best for her. But, when a 21 year old Waverly came back to purgatory, after 4 long years of school, things had changed.

She had gone with Wynonna and Waverly to help move the youngest Earp into her freshman dorm. She still remembered how quiet Waverly had been, and she remembered just how young she had looked. After they’d left and returned to Purgatory, Nicole didn’t see Waverly again until after she’d graduated college. When she had asked Wynonna why Waverly hadn’t come back during the summer and winter breaks she was surprised at the answer. The youngest Earp had crammed 7 years of college into 4 short years, doing 20 credit hour semesters and taking classes through the breaks in order to get her Master’s degree. She could tell how worried Wynonna was about her little sister, even if the elder Earp had preferred to keep it a secret. They both had worried for Waverly at first, but Wynonna would fill Nicole in on what was going on in Waverly’s world any time they had a phone call. It was enough for Nicole, and honestly with knowing that she was safe and had someone checking in on her, she hadn’t thought much about the smaller Earp for the remainder of her time away.

But the day Waverly came back, Nicole had seen her from afar as she left her favorite coffee shop with a latte in hand. She hadn’t even recognized Waverly as she stepped out of her red Jeep, graduation gown unzipped revealing a short white dress, and long tan legs. Waverly’s hair was long and flowed down to the small of her back, blowing slightly in the breeze. Nicole had been staring for far too long before she had realized it was Waverly. When the younger Earp turned her head and caught Nicole’s gaze is when recognition had hit her, and she had immediately dropped her latte.

At first, she felt guilty for thinking those things about Waverly. In Nicole’s mind, Waverly was a tiny, short haired, little girl who cruised around town on her pink bicycle. Who listened to her favorite boy bands, and whose biggest worry in life was if Champ Hardy was going to take her to the prom. But then she’d actually talked with Waverly, and she’d realized that four years was a long time. Not only was Waverly an adult now, with an adult’s body, but now she talked and acted like an adult too.

Nicole had been keeping the crush she had on her best friend’s sister a secret from said best friend for the past year. She’d had a hard enough time coming to terms with her own feelings, let alone easing the resident hot head through it too. Another smashing bottle brought Nicole back from reminiscing and harshly into their reality. Frustration pooled in her chest, and she looked resolutely at Wynonna. There was only one thing that was going to bring the eldest Earp to action, and that was to jab at her ego.

“You know Wynonna, I don’t think you’re mad at your sister. I think you’re scared for your sister. Because no matter how tough you act in front of her and everyone else, you can’t hide it from me. I know you too well Earp, and I’ve seen the way you act when you can’t pull your head out of your ass to tell someone how you really feel. One day you’re going to see that the hard shell you put up to keep everyone else out, is also trapping you in. I assure you that you will regret letting your tough guy exterior get in the way of your relationship with your sister.” and now for the nail in the coffin, Nicole thought as she smirked. “Plus, if you don’t open up and talk to her, you know who she’s going to go running to?”

“Don’t say it.” Wynonna said, with a look of horror.

Oh, but Nicole was going to say it, cause even if the thought of it almost made her vomit, she knew it was the one thing that Wynonna would do anything to prevent from happening.

“Champ Hardy.”

\- Wynonna -

“Oh shit!” Wynonna exclaimed, rounding a corner too quickly and sliding in her socks on the metal flooring. She quickly righted herself and took off again after her target. She wasn’t too far behind either, the sliding incident costing her a few seconds, but not too many. “Yeah, you better run!” she yelled, and winced as it echoed through the hallway.

“Stop chasing me!” Nicole yelled back “You’re just mad because you can’t handle the truth!”

Wynonna gritted her teeth, sliding around another corner, but finally spotting her target at the end of the long hallway. She grinned when she realized that Nicole had two options, continue on her path up to the deck where a mega storm was currently raging outside, or face Wynonna head on.

She will admit Nic was right, it wasn’t like she had said anything that Wynonna didn’t already know. She just didn’t like having her nose rubbed in it. She knew she needed to talk to her sister at some point, it wasn’t like she could continue avoiding her for the rest of the expedition. She just didn’t feel ready, because there would alway be a chance that the conversation would end in Waverly wanting nothing to do with Wynonna anymore. Most of the people in her life had come to that conclusion at one point or another.

As much as it pained Wynonna to admit, she didn’t really know Waverly all that well. After she’d been separated from her when she was 12, Wynonna didn’t see Waverly again for 6 years. It wasn’t for lack of trying though, she’d tried to see her sister on multiple occasions. Every time she had, what Gus said to her the day she took Waverly away rang through her head and she would chicken out.

“What Waverly needs is stability, and calm.” Gus had said, kneeling and laying a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. “The situation you’ve gotten yourself into isn’t good for her. The more you’re around her while you’re still dealing with the fallout from what you’ve done, the more chaos you’ll bring into her world.” Gus stood back up, removing her hand. “Go start your new life with the foster family, and when you’ve sorted yourself out, then we can talk about you seeing your sister again. But please Wynonna, don’t drag her down with you.”

It wasn’t until 6 years later when Gus had called her, saying Waverly was missing, that she saw her sister again. After the nightmare that was Nic pulling her sister’s limp and cold body from the icy lake, Wynonna had stuck around and the best part was that Gus had let her. She was there at the hospital after the doctors had revived Waverly, she came around the McCready’s house every month or so when she was having the kind of day she didn’t need to be drunk to get through, and she even got to watch her baby sister graduate from high school as valedictorian. But then Waverly had gone to college, and with the accelerated track she had put herself on, it was rare that she heard from her. For four long years she would call her sister every other friday, and only about half the time she would answer. When she did answer, she was either too busy, or too tired to talk for very long.

The one time she had seen Waverly in person during those 4 years was at Curtis’ funeral, and when she saw her, Wynonna couldn’t even recognize her. When she and Nicole had dropped Waverly off at her freshman dorm, she’d been a typical teenage girl, with her boy band t-shirt and her hair shoulder length and unstyled. She’d looked carefree and happy. 2 year’s later, Waverly had walked into Curtis’ wake looking 10 years older than she was. Her hair had grown out halfway down her back, and styled with soft waves that flowed when she walked. She had on a black sleek blouse, with a black pea coat to match. The heels that she wore clacked against the hardwood floor as she walked straight from the door towards the casket. Her sister’s red rimmed eyes were surrounded with sleek looking eyeliner and eyeshadow, but even that couldn’t hide the bags and dark shadows that adorned her sister’s face. She was taller, but she was also much thinner, which was saying something since Waverly was a tiny person to begin with. Waverly had walked up to Curtis’ casket, which was closed, laid a hand on the lid where she stayed like that for about five minutes. Then she walked to Gus, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before turning and walking back out. Wynonna didn’t see her again until her college graduation.

Two months later, Gus had packed up and moved away from Purgatory, though she didn’t sell the house. Wynonna had guessed her and Curtis had wanted to leave it for Waverly. When her baby sister came back from college Wynonna assumed she was going to move into the McCready’s house and live there. She spat out her beer when Waverly had asked to move into the homestead with her. So they’d been living together at the homestead for the past year, which you would think would have given them time to catch up, and get to know each other. But Wynonna’s job typically kept her away from the homestead, and she couldn’t risk Waverly finding out what she actually did for a living. So she had tasked Nic with keeping an eye on her sister, though the two had been hanging out more than she had expected them to.

She’d missed most of her sister growing up, barely knew her as an adult, and now she finds herself in the predicament of Waverly putting herself in a position to get hurt or worse. This expedition was more than just a documentary of some egg heads digging some old shit up, and she highly doubted Dolls had told Waverly the whole truth about what they were doing there. She hadn’t even told Nicole the whole truth about what they were looking for.

Wynonna wasn’t sure how long she’d been standing there, lost in thought, but the concerned look on Nicole’s face meant a little too long. Nicole was about to say something when the ship lurched forward suddenly, at a dangerous angle that sent them both sliding down the end of the hallway. Nicole slid and hit the door to the upper deck first before Wynonna crashed into her. The two women grappled at each other, each trying to simultaneously grab something to hold on to, and also hold on to each other. The ship lurched for a second time, but instead of tilting again, they watched in horror as the metal walls of the ship, 10 feet in front of them, began to bend and crack. It didn’t take long until the metal began peeling away and they could only watch as the ship became two halves. From where they were they could still see the part of the hallway Wynonna had just been standing in, that was now drifting away, and slowly sinking.

Nicole grabbed Wynonna and said “Please tell me Waverly’s room was not on that half of the ship?” Without answering Wynonna pushed off of Nicole to start attempting to ascend the hallway. The rain water falling into, and running down the metal walls not making it an easy task. She grabbed onto any pipe or metal piece she could to help her climb. When she’d reached the edge she grabbed on to the jagged metal and leaned out as far as she could, searching for a sign of her sister. She hadn’t realized Nicole had made it up beside her until the redhead began screaming her sister’s name.

Wynonna looked back to the other half of the ship and saw Waverly standing in one of the open hallways. She looked at Wynonna, and then down at the raging water below and back up to Wynonna again. She could see the whites of her eyes even from 10 feet away.

“You can make it!” Wynonna had yelled. Waverly shook her head. “Yes, you can. Baby girl, jump!” Wynonna shouted again, stretching out her hand as far as she could. She could see Waverly hesitate, and then she backed up a few feet. The water was beginning to fill the hallway she was standing in not leaving much room but enough to get a running start. With a cry that was drowned out by the raging storm, Waverly flung herself off the sinking half of the ship and reached for her sister’s hand. Time seemed to slow down for Wynonna, watching her sister flail as she flew through the air, though it didn’t last long as Waverly’s hand hit hers and Wynonna squeezed as hard as she could. She couldn’t let go of the wall with her other hand, or she would slide back down the hallway. She could feel her sister’s hand slipping out of her own, the rain water not doing anything for either of their grips. She screamed as she felt Waverly’s hand slip through her own, and saw the look of fear in her face as she began to plummet towards the water. In the next instant she saw a flash of red as Nicole launched herself over the edge, and down into the water where her sister had just disappeared. And then the ship lurched, sending Wynonna tumbling down the hallway until she hit the big metal door on the other end, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished playing the 2013 Tomb Raider and thought Waverly Earp combined with Nicole Haught could be a bad ass Tomb Raider. Let me know what y'all think.


End file.
